


The Flower Blooms at Midnight

by ninayoshi



Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adam is 16 ish, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Heavy Petting, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Will is an older brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninayoshi/pseuds/ninayoshi
Summary: Adam is his darling brother. He would do anything to keep him safe.For the world is such an awful, dangerous place.
Relationships: Will Graham/Adam Raki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The Flower Blooms at Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No betas we die like nerds. Also I didn't specify the age here, but to be safe I'm tagging it as underage.

Will and Adam have been inseparable since time immemorial. Well, whatever time that has passed since Adam was born. Then their parents left them; Will can’t be bothered to learn of their reasons. All he knew was he has a baby brother in his arms, and for a six year old, it had been a huge responsibility. One that Will was adamant to see it through.

The world is a huge and scary place.

They drift from relatives to relatives. Always the new boys at school. Always impermanent.

Except Adam.

Wonderful, brilliant, adorable Adam, whose mind supplied him with all of the imaginations but none of the neurotypical stop-signs to hinder it. Will adores his sharp wit, his eagerness, his bright blue eyes that shines with pure innocence, unsullied by the demands of this world. Even as they drift from place to place, Adam is the unchanging point in spacetime in which Will’s entire existence revolves around.

Adam is his anchor, and Will does not drift.

Will always takes care of him. The adults don’t know any better. They don’t know how to talk to Adam, don’t know that he prefers the soft mushy texture of mac and cheese, or the fact that when he paces and nervously tears at the skin of his fingers he is suffering. They don’t know all that.

Will knows how to get Adam’s attention when he was hyper focused, knows the exact time to fish the macaroni out of the water, and knows that when he has sensory overload Will brings him to a quiet place where he can breathe.

Adam is his darling brother, and he will do anything to keep him.

—

Will throws his bag onto the dining room table, sighing as he unwraps a TV dinner from the fridge and pops it into a microwave. It was a long day at the shipyard, running various errands for men who thinks a young man like himself is worth nothing but an errand boy. At least he gets paid, Will thinks to himself, unaware of the sudden tight hug from behind him.

”Will, you’re back,” Adam huffs into the back of his shirt, before pulling back immediately and scrunching his nose.

”You’re stinky. You need to take a bath before you eat.”

Will huffs and grins, sniffing at his own armpit and dramatically gagging. Adam’s nose wrinkles further as he steps back.

”Yeah I smell like oil and sweat and... Is that bird poop?”

”Don’t do that, it’s gross.”

Will smiles, and Adam mirrors that after a while. His brilliance is worth all the hard work he does to put the both of them in school. Adam gets to learn about the outside world at his own pace, though the thought of Adam eventually leaving him settles in his stomach like a stone.

Adam sees the change in his mood, even before Will did, and he tugs at the skin at his fingers.

”If I did something wrong I’m sorry, I don’t know what I did wrong.”

Will shakes his head.

”You did nothing wrong, Adam. Just a long day at work.” He doesn't like lying to his brother, but Adam takes it as it is.

The microwave beeps, and Adam points to the bathroom.

”Shower now, please.”

—

Adam is not particularly fond of what is beyond the four walls of their current abode. People were too loud, too much, and when he talks they give him a look. When adults want you to stop talking, they give you a look, and it makes him want to curl up. They can all just tell him to stop talking, you know. He does not know exactly when they want him to stop. 

Will never gives him that look. He gives him another look that makes Adam feels happy. Will says he is happy, so Adam is happy as well.

With Will, everything is simpler. Easier to understand.

Adam makes his own mac and cheese, waiting to eat it with Will at the table. His brother finishes cleaning himself up and sits himself across from him.

They smile, and Will asks about what he learnt at school. Adam responds with all the things his teacher did, and how he had tried to make a friend today.

Their life is simple and happy. Routine.

Adam doesn’t want to ever change it.

—

Will busies himself with chores. It’s dreary, tiring work, but it is fulfilling in a way like how taking care of Adam is. He knows how to make the apartment more comfortable for the both of them. At least, the two of them don’t have to share whatever private space they have to strangers. He is grateful that the old couple they had rented the apartment from was took pity on their situation and decided to cut their rental in half.

The home they are in has been one of the more permanent ones. It isn’t the biggest nor the most well-maintained apartment, but it is clean and there is only just the two of them. It serves them fine. They don’t have much to begin with, nor they desire anything more.

One constant is that Will and Adam shared a room since young. Inseparable in ways that even their mind refuses to pull them apart. Either of them will have night terrors if the other isn’t around. Adam wets the bed; Will sweats it all out, both of them writhing in lonely fear.

Nightmares are isolating, but they seek solace in each other.

So it was not a surprise when he hears Adam's voice from the room, echoing out in slow exhalations. Slow, like as though he is deep in sleep. But something else made him pause.

"Will..."

Adam's nightmares never resulted in him calling out for his brother. He had often shared that the lack of Will's presence in his dreams terrifies him, but he had never uttered his name, only wordless sobs. Will leans his head against the door, ears pressed firmly against it, and listens again.

There it is again. Adam's breathy moans, followed by his name.

It feels wrong and dirty to think that his own brother, a boy whom he shares his home and heart with, would fantasise about him like this. It feels even worse when Will wants to want Adam in any way he can. He wants to touch Adam where no one else could, make him feel good, and wants to see that it was by his hand that his sweet boy comes undone. 

Will wants to go in, but he is frozen in fear. Fear of rejection, of disgust, of not being allowed to think about Adam like this. He could see even without entering, the sweet, writhing body of his lean body, his neatly cut hair in disarray as his small hands eagerly wrap themselves around his cock, fucking into his too-tight fists in an effort to wring out pleasure. He is inexperienced; he would not do this when Will is around, and he is always around, so he has to learn to do this quietly.

Then a realisation hits him.

Adam won't masturbate when he is around, but he is doing it now, and he is calling out for Will. A siren's call, a plea for help.

How could Will resist?

With shaky hands he grasps at the door knob and he exhales. 

He opens the door.


End file.
